The holiday season is a time of great fun and happiness for everyone. A great deal of the holiday cheer comes from the yearly traditions that are passed from generation to generation. Perhaps the most well known of all traditions is that of the Christmas tree. The act of putting it up and decorating it in one's home is a process that can be enjoyed by all members of the family. However, the physical size of most Christmas trees causes a number of aggravations. First, it is difficult to get the tree to be straight and plumb in the stand. Second, the tree stand takes an inordinate amount of space that takes away from space for presents and/or other holiday decorations. Third, it is difficult to clean or vacuum around. Finally, one must kneel down or bend over to water the tree, which is difficult to do on a daily basis. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which Christmas trees can be supported in a manner that reduces or eliminates the aggravations as described above. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
Several attempts have been made in the past to develop a combined tree supporting and watering stand for maintaining a tree at a vertical position while supplying a predetermined quantity of water to the tree. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,110 in the name of Couture discloses a self-watering tree stand having an external reservoir for holding a supply of water and a tube leading from the reservoir to a compartment in the tree stand. The compartment has a float valve for controlling the amount of water which is allowed to flow from the reservoir to the tree stand, and also, has a screen, the upper portion is made from a solid material and the lower portion is made from a screen type mesh which prevents debris and tree pitch from entering the compartment and interfering with the float valve. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not allow for supporting a tree from the middle section, thereby freeing up a quantity of space below the tree.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,179 in the name of Hollis discloses an automatic water level control system, for use in conjunction with a Christmas tree stand of the type having a watering basin with an outer rim and a tree clamping mechanism for holding the Christmas tree in an upright manner with the base portion of the tree disposed within the watering basin. The water level control system includes a water supply container, a flexible conduit, an attachment mechanism, and a valve mechanism. The water supply container serves as a holding tank for water which is supplied to the watering basin of the Christmas tree stand via the flexible conduit. The water level in the watering basin is regulated by the valve mechanism attached to the Christmas tree stand. The attachment mechanism has a main body and is attachable to the outer rim of the watering basin in a manner to functionally secure the main body to the Christmas tree stand. The valve mechanism includes a watering port, a valve, and a float member. The watering port is in fluid communication with the second end of the flexible conduit member such that water flowing from the water supply container through the flexible conduit ultimately exits the watering port into the watering basin. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a means of suspending a water supply container in conjunction with the tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,083 in the name of Giangrossi describes a device for monitoring and maintaining the water level in the reservoir of a Christmas tree stand having a filler portion communicating with a flexible filler conduit. A water level indicator, includes an indicator float which is slidably engaged within the indicator float housing and which travels freely along a substantially vertical axis within the indicator float housing, a flexible indicator stem is attached to the indicator float and extends up through a flexible conduit for indicating, by means of the relative extension of the flexible indicator stem, the water level in the tree stand reservoir. The indicator float housing is formed having a number of holes through its outer wall for the free passage of water in and out of the indicator float housing from the reservoir for buoyantly raising or lowering the indicator float, consistent with the level of water in the reservoir. Unfortunately, this prior art example requires a separate tree stand be used in conjunction with the device, as opposed to incorporating the watering means with the tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,993 in the name of Cullen discloses a watering system which permits the convenient watering of potted plants and trees, in particular, evergreen trees, i.e. Christmas trees, in tree stands. The watering system is a tubular device having one end enlarged to form a funnel-like receptacle to receive the water or other liquid which is delivered via the tubular device to the pot or stand through an exit port at the opposite end. The base of the watering system is upheld upright by a band hooked about a projection on the watering system which supports the system against the base of a plant or tree. Between the two ends of the watering system, there is a bend which causes the funnel-like receptacle to extend beyond or into the foliage providing easy access for watering. Decorating elements may be added to camouflage or add ornamentation as desired. The watering system may be divided into several segments for convenience of storage and/or manufacturer. Unfortunately, this system does not incorporate a tree stand with the watering means, and also does not provide a water supply container.
None of the prior art particularly describes a combined tree supporting and watering stand for maintaining a tree at a vertical position while supplying a predetermined quantity of water to the tree. Accordingly, there is a need for a system which provides such features while overcoming the above-noted shortcomings.